satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Kristi Lange
}} |first = "Do You Know How Big Her Mouth Is?" |last = "Zip It" |height = 5'1" |date_of_birth = July 18 1997 |species = Human}} Kristen Annemarie Lange, better known by her nickname Kristi, is a friend of Natalie McAllister and Laila Soullier. She learns about the existence of angels, demons, and the inevitable End of Days after spreading false rumors about Natalie being a drug addict. In an attempt to clear up her own name, Natalie sends Satan to talk to Kristi and straighten things out, however this only creates the opposite effect. Kristi becomes as nervous as ever, and is constantly roped into Natalie and Satan's Apocalyptic antics. Later, Kristi is bound to Michael in the same fashion Natalie was to Satan. She refuses to let Michael go on the grounds of her seeing him as a "guardian angel" of sorts, sent to her to protect her from demons. Biography Kristi is a classmate at Natalie’s high school. She is known to be a bit of a gossip, which is shown when she sees one of Satan’s pranks at Nat’s house, causing her to think Satan’s a drug dealer. Word soon spreads around campus that Natalie does drugs/sells drugs, which causes Natalie to get Satan involved in the clean up of the rumors. He does so with glee and scares her straight. She now believes that Nat is friends with a demon and is scared of her. Due to Zadkiel’s trickery, Kristi is also in contract with the Archangel Michael against his will. Being afraid of Satan and what’s to come, she denies him freedom so he can be her own personal “guardian angel.”Character Biographies Appearance Kristi is 5'1" and slim-built with a small chest. Her facial features are overall round; she has thick lips, a small, rounded nose, wide eyes, and thick eyebrows. Her eyes are a light blue, though in-comic she is drawn with completely black irises. Her hair is a vibrant blonde and her eyebrows are a light rusty brown. Kristi has curly hair that is short in the back and significantly longer in the front. She also has choppy bangs that frame her face. Kristi wears a wide array of clothing, ranging from hoodies and sweats to shirts and skirts. She later acquires a blue whistle from Michael that calls him to her when she blows on it, and from then on she is rarely seen without it around her neck. Personality Kristi is well-known throughout her school as being a "gossip". She starts rumors that people seldom hear the end of. Eventually, this flaw backfires on her. At the beginning of the comic, Kristi is portrayed as a skittish and wary "goody two-shoes". She does not want to be involved in drama but finds herself instigating it. After meeting Satan, her anxiety spikes up, and she even goes as far as joining her school's Christianity club to ward off the Devil. Kristi's anxiety often gets the best of her. She is prone to panicking or overreacting in any situation involving Natalie McAllister or the End of Days. When Kristi is afraid, she clings to people she thinks are level-headed, which is why she insists on keeping her contract with Archangel Michael and, more recently, staying with Laila Soullier. Despite the bad rap Kristi gets for being uptight and wary of all things related to the End of Days, she seems to be the only character reacting realistically to finding out about angels and demons being real. History Plot Beginning Run Arc Titus Arc Memory Arc Relationships * Natalie McAllister - Not much is known what Natalie and Kristi's relationship was like pre-contract; however, it is hinted that they were close enough to study together in good company. After Natalie's involvement with the Devil, Kristi is always seen frightened and nervous around her. Kristi has voiced on more than one occasion that she wants nothing to do with Natalie or Satan, though it can be said the feelings are out of fear and not of hatred. * Laila Soullier - Kristi clings to Laila as a sort of barrier between Natalie and herself. She worries over her well-being and is even seen sleeping over at Laila's apartment. Not much else is known currently how the two feel about each other, although Laila has expressed she finds her clinginess to be an annoyance. * Archangel Michael - Kristi values Michael as a protective force against herself and demonic entities. Michael, on the other hand, voices that her attachment to him is a hindrance. They appear to be on well enough terms that he's given her a personalized whistle to call him whenever she needs him, and he expresses concern when she is injured. * Satan - Satan finds Kristi's fear entertaining. She wants nothing to do with Satan or his acquaintances Quotes Trivia * Kristi's middle name, Annemarie, means "bitter grace" in German. * Kristi was born in . * In terms of books and movies, Kristi likes the cliche young adult romance genre. She hates horror. * Kristi has never lost a game of H-O-R-S-E. * Kristi has a fear of heights. References Category:Characters Category:Contractors Category:Humans Category:Females